Sans-visage
by Naahis
Summary: Anna Fainthart n'a certes pas participé à la Résistance, pendant que Poudlard était sous la coupe de Rogue et des Mangemorts, mais elle était là. Elle était là, mais tout le monde l'a oublié. Heureusement. Une histoire de peur, de trahison, de lâcheté, de haine, mais surtout, une histoire d'oubli. Parce que tout le monde les a rayé de leurs esprits, les sans-visages.
1. Peur

**A/N : Cette petite ficlet sera composée de quelques OS/Drabbles, qui narrent la sixième année d'une de mes premières OC, Anna Fainthart, Serdaigle de son état.**

 **Je vous laisse la découvrir à travers ces OS.**

Il y a peine trois ans, le ministère nous persuadait que Vous-savez-qui avait disparu à tout jamais.  
Et soudain ... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait pris le contrôle du ministère.  
C'était tellement irréel.  
Il était là, ombre menaçante planant au-dessus de nos têtes, épée de Damoclès suivant chacun de nos gestes et nos déplacements les plus insignifiants. _Il était là._

En apprenant la nouvelle, tout cessa d'exister sauf ... MOI. Moi et les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, moi torturée, tuée, mutilée, moi et rien d'autre.

Vous-savez-qui ? Le nom avait hanté mes cauchemars lorsque j'étais enfant, sa simple mention faisait danser des fantômes dans les yeux de mes parents, amenait une mine hagarde sur le visage de mon père et un léger trémolo dans la voix de ma mère.  
Ce sont, curieusement, les choses dont les adultes ne veulent pas parler qui font le plus peur.  
Les kidnappeurs ? Les monstres sous le lit ?  
Ah ! Je les défie quand vous voulez, armée des paroles de réconfort de mes parents.

Mais Vous-savez-qui ? Celui qui faisait trembler même ma mère, la femme la plus courageuse du monde, et faisait perdre tout ses mots à mon père, l'homme le plus intelligent du monde ?  
La petite fille que j'étais était terrorisée.

En fait, la petite fille tapie au plus profond de mon être tremble comme une feuille.

La terreur, laide et brute, a dévoré mes sens. Un instinct bestial me hurlait de fuir, de me terrer, de tout faire pour échapper à cette réalité qui se confondait aux chimères qui naissaient dans mon esprit, et qui allaient à présent hanter mes nuits.

La panique engloutissait tout le reste. J'oubliai ma famille, mes amis, mes camarades … Ne restaient que moi et ma peur. Et j'avais envie de la choyer, elle était la seule qui me tenait compagnie dans ma solitude épouvantée.

Et …  
Rogue pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Les Carrow débarquèrent, des grimaces hideuses et des menaces horrifiantes annonçant la réalisationde mes pires cauchemars.

Un frisson permanent remontait le long de mon dos, des larmes manquaient de couler à tout instant, la hantise d'être prise pour cible accompagnait chacun de mes pas.

Petit à petit, il n'y avait même plus _moi_. Non, la peur s'était régalée de mon être, vorace et imposante, léchant précautionneusement les miettes, maître incontesté de mon esprit. Plus de résistance, la seule rebelle qu'était ma conscience vaincue, la peur me dictait mes actes. Ma voix, faible mais auparavant présente, s'était tue.

 **Ne restait que la peur.**

 **A/N : J'apprécierai vraiment que vous reviewez, avis positif ou non, commentaire détaillé ou simple mot d'encouragement ... Cet OC me tient à cœur et j'aimerai avoir des retours :)**


	2. Trahison

Les cours, l'ambiance, le règlement, tout avait changé. Tout était **noir**. Les Carrow dispensaient à présent les cours de « l'art de la Magie Noire » et ceux d'Etude des Moldus.

Le premier cours d'Etudes des Moldus avait été horrible. Anna avait été prévenue par plusieurs élèves des abominations qu'Alecto Carrow allait débiter, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Elle était rentrée dans la salle de classe accompagnée de Lilas, mais elle avait préférée s'asseoir seule à une table, pour ne pas risquer de parler. Si la moitié des punitions qu'avait infligées Alecto étaient véridiques, Anna ne voulait pas parler pendant son cours.

Ça avait commencé.

Ils devaient boire les paroles de Mrs Carrow et les prendre studieusement en note, inscrire à jamais sur des parchemins les mots « les Moldus sont des bêtes », « les Moldus méritent la mort et l'esclavage », « les Moldus devraient tous être torturés pour voler le monde aux sorciers ».

Ils prenaient leurs sens sur le parchemin. Avant, lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche d'Alecto, on pouvait prétendre qu'ils étaient dénués de sens, qu'ils n'existaient pas, ou que dans l'esprit d'Alecto. Et puis, lentement, c'était eux qui les gravaient sur le papier, comme s'ils les approuvaient, comme s'ils étaient vrais. Et après, ils devraient les apprendre, et les réécrire encore et encore et encore …

Anna avait une tante éloignée Moldue. Elle était un peu vieille, un peu sourde d'oreille, mais elle faisait toujours son gâteau préféré quand elle venait lui rendre visite. Ecrire de telles horreurs sur elle la rendait nauséeuse, et parfois, une larme tombait sur le parchemin et brouillait le mot qu'elle était en train d'écrire, comme si c'était toute la tristesse de Tante Jane qui essayait d'effacer les immondices du parchemin. Hélas, Anna devait repasser dessus, enfoncer sa plume dans la plaie de Tante Jane qui saignait déjà abondamment, pleine d'encre noire qui dégoulinait sur le papier.

En sortant de cours, tremblante et au bord des larmes, Anthony lui avait serré l'épaule et Luna lui avait adressé un sourire rempli d'espérance. Anna avait profondément regretté s'être moquée d'elle en cinquième année, à ce moment-là. Luna était sans doute, à présent, la seule personne saine d'esprit dans le château.

La semaine s'étirait, abominablement longue, les rumeurs sur les cours des Carrow et leurs méthodes de punition enflant de plus en plus, terrorisant Anna. Elle suffoquait, écrasée par le poids des rumeurs qui se mélangeaient à son imagination morbide.

Le jeudi, elle put enfin se changer les idées. Elle allait voir Juliette.

Juliette Lancaster était le soleil. Ç'avait été la première pensée qu'Anna avait eue en la rencontrant, l'année dernière. Elle avait son écharpe d'un jaune éclatant avec un petit blaireau cousu autour du cou, un sourire énorme étirant presque trop ses petites joues, et un éclat de rire prêt à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres à tout moment.

Elle avait cet entrain et cette naïveté rafraichissante que certains deuxième années ont, avant que l'insolence et la puberté viennent prendre le relais, et Anna l'avait pris sous son aile.

La petite fille lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'aider sur un devoir de métamorphose, et Anna avait fini par lui donner des cours de rattrapages. Juliette n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en cours. Chaque jeudi, elles se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque. Anna tentait alors de lui inculquer tant bien que mal quelques rudiments de magie.

Lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Juliette, tout semblait plus normal. Rogue n'était qu'un directeur absent et les Carrow des concierges acariâtres, le couvre-feu une simple recommandation des professeurs pour être en forme le lendemain. Oui, Juliette lui faisait presque oublier la guerre, oublier sa peur. Bien sûr, elle était toujours là, tapie au fond de son estomac, attendant le moment opportun pour porter une nouvelle attaque. Mais il était agréable de ne pas se la faire rappeler constamment, comme le faisait ses amis Serdaigle, trop graves pour être distrayants, et les lettres de ses parents, trop angoissées pour être rassurantes.

Depuis le début de l'année, Juliette était plus calme, presque pensive par instants. Anna avait observé cette tendance chez tous les élèves et les professeurs qui n'étaient pas clairement dans le camp des Mangemorts. Ces personnes, dont elle faisait sans aucun doute partie, souffrait tous d'une espèce d'atténuation de leur personnalité. Soudain, l'élève de Gryffondor auparavant grand sportif restait de longues heures allongé, las, le brillant Serdaigle avait de moins bonnes notes, le professeur enthousiaste et si soucieux de ses élèves ne se préoccupait plus de ses cours. C'était terrible, cette apathie qui semblait peser sur tout le château, mais Anna n'avais jamais été le genre de personne à faire en sorte que les choses _bougent_.

Le vendredi, ce fut une épreuve de plus, les cours d'art de la Magie Noire. Amycus Carrow annonça le programme, des sortilèges Doloris sur les premières années désobéissants. Lilas éclata en sanglots. Sa petite sœur était une Gryffondor de première année.

Anna n'osa pas aller la réconforter, elle craignait trop que ce geste soit interprété comme une tentative de rébellion. Luna se rapprocha de Lilas et lui prit la main, en la serrant très fort, et ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur Anna. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, dans ces yeux bleus, juste de la curiosité, une interrogation désolée qui donna à Anna envie de pleurer. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, en ce moment.

Le jeudi suivant, Anna était épuisée. Elle ne ressentait rien, c'était comme si plus rien n'importait, comme si … Comme si elle n'était rien, que du néant enveloppée par une enveloppe charnelle.

Juliette lui offrit un sourire qui lui rappela un peu Luna, et elle lui rendit avec difficulté. Peut-être qu'en souriant à Juliette, Luna, Lilas et Tante Jane lui pardonneraient. Mais est-ce que Juliette lui pardonnerait, elle ?

Oh, c'était trop compliqué … Plus rien n'avait d'importance, de toute façon, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'occuper de ce vide qui rongeait l'intérieur de son cerveau.

Et tandis qu'Anna disparaissait, en ce jeudi aux couleurs passées, Juliette prenait un peu plus vie. Elle était agitée, l'espoir faisait briller une jolie lueur dans ses yeux gris.

\- Anna, chuchota-t-elle, tu connais un sort pour qu'on puisse parler sans que personne ne nous écoute ?

Anna acquiesça d'un air ennuyé. Cette discussion semblait dangereuse. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir.

\- Lance-le, lui intima Juliette, et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix fluette d'extrêmement mature et de sérieux, alors Anna n'eut d'autre choix que de le lancer.

\- Très bien, reprit Juliette, tu as entendu que Neville a sauvé un premier année des sorts d'Amycus Carrow ? Je suis allé le voir pour lui dire que la prochaine fois, je ferai la même chose, et il m'a parlé d'une armée … Enfin, d'une Résistance qui s'organise dans Poudlard, pour me dissuader, il m'a dit que d'autres gens s'en occupaient, que j'étais trop petite pour y entrer, qu'il fallait avoir dix-sept ans.

Anna soupira.

\- Et, dit Juliette, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix avec une naïveté touchante, toi tu as dix-sept-ans. Neville a dit que tout le monde était le bienvenu.

Anna se leva et partit sans se retourner.

Le soir même, les Carrow les rassemblèrent tous dans la Grande Salle.

Alecto parla avec une voix froide comme la mort :

\- Des élèves osent nous défier. Vous avez tous vu à quelles punitions nous n'hésitons pas à recourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit avancer Neville, le corps ligoté et couvert de coups et de sang. La foule retint une exclamation et des sanglots étouffés retentirent ici et là.

\- Ceux qui possèdent des informations feraient mieux de s'exprimer, ou vous serez en encore moins bon état que Mr Londubat ici présent.

Anna était sûre que les yeux d'Alecto étaient posés sur elle. Peut-être était-elle Légilimens et savait exactement ce qu'elle cachait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Juliette, qui se tenait droite et fière malgré le tremblement nerveux de sa bouche.

Qui sait ce qu'Alecto lui ferait subir, si Anna n'avouait pas ?

\- Bien, il semble que personne ne veuille parler. N'oubliez pas que ceux qui parlent auront l'honneur de rejoindre les rangs de la Garde de Poudlard, comme Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ils ont droit à de nombreux privilèges, laissa tomber Amycus, un sourire engageant déformant son visage.

La Grande Salle ne parla pas. Même les Serpentards ne pipaient mot. Peut-être n'avait-il pas d'information, peut être ne voulaient-ils pas être responsables de la torture d'un élève. Toujours est-il que le silence était observé, comme un pacte reliant tous les élèves de Poudlard m'approuvant pas Voldemort.

Alecto tapa du pied.

\- Je vais devoir choisir quelqu'un au hasard, et le punir à la place du vrai coupable, alors … Ce sera 50 coups de fouets, annonça-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Des murmures angoissés coururent le long des rangs. Qui romprait le silence en premier ?

Anna était certaine qu'Alecto la fixait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, se délectant par avance des coups de fouet qu'elle lui infligerait … Le fouet mordrait sa chair cinquante fois, elle aurait des cicatrices indélébiles, son sang l'étoufferait tellement il coulerait …

Elle craqua.

\- Elle !, hurla la jeune fille, en pointant du doigt Juliette, elle ! Elle m'en a parlé !

Les élèves se figèrent, l'horreur déformant leurs traits en avisant la minuscule Juliette, qui était pâle comme un fantôme. Les lèvres de Mrs Carrow s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

\- Prenez tous exemple sur Miss Fainthart, prononça-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, en lui faisant un signe de la tête, Bienvenue dans la Garde, Miss.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Mrs Carrow s'avança, saisit le poignet de Juliette et la jeta par terre.

Elle leva sa baguette, et un fouet invisible lacéra l'air, avant de déchirer le pull de Juliette.

Celle-ci lâcha une plainte étouffée, mais cela n'arrêta pas la concierge.

Elle abaissa encore une fois sa baguette, et un deuxième coup déchiqueta le dos de la petite fille.

Encore et encore, sans pitié, Mrs Carrow infligeait les coups de fouet. Et le sang trempait l'uniforme de Juliette, qui sanglotait et l'implorait d'arrêter.

Anna sentait la brulure du regard des élèves - à défaut de celle du fouet - assassins, plein de rancœur, écœurés par son attitude. Après tout, pourquoi ce n'était pas elle, qui se prenait les coups de fouet, cette grande fille robuste de sixième année, plutôt que la petite Juliette, frêle, chétive, si jeune et innocente … Chacun avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur en même temps que l'on déchirait la peau de Juliette.

Tous se rappelaient l'acte de bravoure de Neville, qui s'était jeté sous les sorts pour protéger un première année. Le contraste était flagrant, lui se sacrifiait, Anna sacrifiait les autres, non pas pour se sauver elle-même d'une punition, non, par simple lâcheté.

Anna, cette cruelle Anna, non contente de ne pas lever le petit doigt pour défendre ses cadets, les dénonçait à présent ?

Elle livrait en pâture ses semblables, et ça, c'était abominable.

Juliette s'élevait en martyr, résistante accomplie malgré son jeune âge, qui aurait pu échapper à sa souffrance en confiant quelques noms de ses complices, mais non, elle serrait les dents sous les larmes qui coulaient en cascade, livide mais forte dans sa douleur.

Et Anna, son bourreau, tremblait comme une feuille et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ou même de lâcher quelques noms de plus. Grotesque, ridicule, n'avait-elle pas honte, de paraitre encore effrayée alors que c'était Juliette qui encaissaient les coups ?

Quand la punition fut enfin finie, et l'exemple donné, les élèves durent regagner leurs dortoirs. Certains s'empressèrent de venir relever Juliette, les sorts de guérison fusaient, et un septième année la recueillit dans ses bras pour l'amener car elle n'avait plus la force de marcher.

Et, tandis que cette solidarité touchante s'organisait autour de Juliette, la vengeance à prendre sur Anna prenait forme. La jeune fille sentit un trait brûlant sur son flanc qui la fit tressaillir Puis, ce fut un « Tu es ignoble » soufflé par un Gryffondor. Ensuite plus personne ne croisa son regard, la foule ayant décidé que la meilleure revanche serait de l'ostraciser.

Anna s'enferma dans la salle de bain aussitôt qu'elle fut enfin retourner dans son dortoir.

Elle vomit toutes ses tripes, frissonnante, dégoûtée par elle-même.

Pourquoi ?

C'était ce qu'elle se demandait, ce que tout Poudlard se demandait sans doute. Il aurait suffi qu'elle ferme sa grande bouche, et Juliette, et elle, et tout le monde aurait été sain et sauf. Elle se rendait compte, à présent, qu'Alecto avait bluffé, mais ses chimères macabres l'avaient rattrapée.

Encore une fois, la terreur l'avait submergée, et elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Non, c'était trop facile, de mettre ça sur le compte de sa peur, tout le monde avait peur, mais le reste du monde avait assez de compassion et de bravoure pour ne pas dégueuler toutes les informations qu'il connaissait dès qu'il croisait le regard d'un des Carrow.

Elle ne l'avait même pas fait pour sauver sa peau, ce qui aurait été pardonnable, non là, ça avait été de la pure couardise, de la pure faiblesse.

Quand Anna ressortit de la douche, toutes ses affaires avait été jetées par terre, piétinées et déchirées. Mais elle le méritait, elle le savait. Elle pensa à Juliette, à son petit corps brisé, à sa combativité torturée.

Personne ne se haïssait plus qu'elle-même.

Et pourtant, elle céda encore à un accès de pleutrerie et éclata en sanglots désespérés. Sa peur avait décuplé, la terreur des représailles de ses camarades s'ajoutant à l'épouvante que lui inspirait les Mangemorts.

Elle avait tué le soleil. Elle avait tuée _son_ soleil.

 **A/N :** **Le premier pas vers la perte de soi, c'est la trahison ...**

 **Anna trahit sa tante Jane, Lilas, et Juliette. Yay!**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis ! :) ça me fait très plaisir quand quelqu'un suit ou met en favori mon histoire, mais c'est encore mieux quand on laisse une review :p**


	3. Haine

Anna se trouvait à présent dans la « Garde ». Ses membres étaient craints, respectés, privilégiés mais surtout haïs. Leur insigne était maculé du sang qui avait coulé pour son obtention. Il brillait de mille feux sur la poitrine d'Anna, des feux dans lesquels elle avait immolé Juliette, des feux que sa trahison avait dérobés au soleil.

Anna aurait aimé faire profil bas, mais avec cet horrible insigne, c'était impossible. Elle devait patrouiller dans les couloirs pour surveiller si personne ne sortait avant le couvre-feu. A son grand soulagement, elle n'avait encore croisé personne, mais son cœur battait douloureusement à chaque détour de couloir. Elle ne voulait plus dénoncer personne, mais si quelqu'un tombait sur elle, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Le pire, c'était sûrement le silence des autres. Anna ne pouvait parler qu'aux membres de la Garde, qui avait vu ses rangs gonflés au fur et à mesure que Noël approchait. Anna répugnait à leur parler, ces gens lui inspiraient un profond dégoût, ils avaient vendu leurs amis pour un insigne, quel horreur ! Quand elle se rappelait que c'était ainsi que les autres élèves la voyaient, elle avait l'impression que la nausée allait réellement lui faire vomir tripes et boyaux.

Même la plupart des Serpentards évitait son regard. Elle avait été la première à dénoncer, elle avait ouvert la voie aux autres, c'était la pire, murmurait-on sur son passage.

Le lendemain de « l'accident », Anthony l'avait salué avec un sourire rassurant. Durant la journée, Anthony avait reçu un mauvais sort, un coup de poing et des insultes, non pas distribués par les Carrow, mais par les Serdaigles.

Anna ignorait donc volontairement tout le monde, à présent. Elle ne voulait pas attirer plus d'ennuis à quelqu'un, elle en avait assez fait. Parfois, cela lui pesait. Lorsqu'elle évitait le crachas d'un Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard haineux de Lilas, lorsqu'elle entendait une insulte qui lui était destinée, elle brûlait d'envie de céder à l'insistance d'Anthony de lui parler. Elle s'y refusait. Pas question d'entrainer une autre personne dans l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie.

Il y avait une exception, heureusement, ou Anna serait devenue folle. Luna.

Luna était son oasis de la journée. Le soir, quand aucune des autres filles ne regardait pas, elle lui glissait un petit mot dans sa main. Anna les gardait précieusement dans une minuscule boîte qu'elle enfouissait au fond de sa poche, et, parfois, lorsqu'elle se sentait particulièrement seule, qu'elle se noyait dans l'indifférence de ses camarades, elle les relisait. Oh ! Ils ne disaient rien de très affectueux. Juste des « _Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux lire le Chicaneur numéro 111, il est dans ma valise sous mon chapeau à tête de lion »,_ ou « _Fais attention, il y a beaucoup de Joncheruines en ce moment »_ ou encore « _Savais-tu que le Ronflak Cornu a été aperçue en Italie par deux fois ? »._ Et pourtant, quand Anna les lisait, elle versait souvent des larmes de reconnaissance.

C'était dur. C'était si dur qu'Anna caressait l'idée de s'enfuir de Poudlard, de faire sa valise et dans la nuit, de s'échapper. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Anna n'était pas à Gryffondor. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage. Anna subissait, encore et toujours, et ne cherchait pas à bousculer sa vie, aussi insupportable soit elle, ou à défier les ordres, aussi terribles soient-ils.

Les ordres des Carrow, en effet, débordaient toujours d'une cruelle ingéniosité.

Quand Terry Boot avait hurlé dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley s'étaient enfuis de Gringotts à dos de dragon, dans un plan génial pour vaincre Vous-savez-qui, c'était Anna qui avait dû l'amener dans le bureau de Carrow pour se faire torturer.

Elle l'avait jeté en pâtures, Terry, le garçon de Serdaigle qui lui avait prêté ses livres quand elle avait oublié les siens en classe, le garçon qui riait toujours à ses blagues nulles, _avant_ , le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé pour la première fois, _ce garçon_ , elle l'avait enfermé avec Amycus Carrow, et elle avait dû attendre derrière la porte, les cris de _ce garçon_ résonnant de longues minutes pendant le supplice qu'était son attente.

Une autre fois, lorsque Michaël Corner avait libéré un premier année enchaîné, Amycus Carrow lui avait ordonné de lui infliger un endoloris. Michaël Corner, lui, c'était le garçon doux et tendre qui lui souriait tous les matins, _avant,_ son amour secret de première année, celui qui lui donnait sa part de tarte à la mélasse quand il y en avait au dîner. Anna avait tellement sangloté, en essayant de prononcer le sortilège, que sa baguette lui était glissée des mains. Carrow s'était agacé, et c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort. Les plaintes de douleurs qu'elle avait entendus, et le visage contorsionné de souffrance de Michaël qu'elle avait aperçu à travers ses mains qui cachaient ses yeux la réveillaient toutes les nuits, en sueur et haletante, les joues barbouillées de larmes et le corps tremblant.

Carrow adorait tester sa soumission, manifestement. Il la pousser à bout, voulant voir à quel moment elle craquerait et oserait se rebeller. Alors il pourrait la faire hurler de douleur, cette grande brune au corps voluptueux, sans que son autorité sur « la Garde » soit remise en cause, sans que « la Garde » toute entière se rebelle contre ce jugement hasardeux. Il était trop dangereux, de la torturer maintenant … Mais quand elle le défierait, oh, quand elle le défierait, ce serait un festival.

Anna savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, elle se figurait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait lui faire, rien qu'en voyant la façon dont ses yeux brillaient de convoitise et de sadisme lorsqu'ils s'attardaient sur ses formes. L'idée même qu'il la touche la révulsait si profondément qu'elle savait que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'oserait contester ses ordres.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et, avec elles, le froid s'engouffrait dans le château, gelant encore plus les élèves déjà frigorifiés de l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait à Poudlard. Envolée, la chaleureuse atmosphère des fêtes de Noël, disparus, les gigantesques sapins décorés avec amour, tus, les cantiques résonnant joyeusement dans les couloirs.

Il n'y avait que le vent qui chantait, à présent, et la neige tombant à gros flocons cotonneux semblait narguer les élèves. Qui avait le cœur à se livrer à une bataille de boules de neige, alors qu'une _vraie_ guerre faisait rage, dehors ? Qu'une _vraie_ bataille avait lieu au sein même de Poudlard ?

Anna était impatiente à l'idée de retrouver l'asile de sa maison et l'étreinte rassurante de ses parents.

La lettre arriva juste avant le week-end.

« _Anna, chérie,_ disait-elle, _ton oncle Henry a été arrêté par les autorités. On n'en connait pas la raison. La maison est surveillée, ton père est filé jusqu'au Ministère. Il a peur d'une descente pendant les vacances. Il vaut mieux que tu restes à Poudlard, chérie, tu reviendras à Pâques. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, ce ne doit être qu'un gros malentendu. Mais comprends bien qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas mêlée à tout ça. Nous t'enverrons tous tes cadeaux par hibou, tu en as beaucoup cette année ! Tu verras, tu seras ravie. Comment va Lilas ? Et cette petite Juliette ?_

 _Je t'embrasse, chérie, profite de passer tes vacances à Poudlard pour t'avancer sur tes devoirs ! La sixième année est dure, même pour une Serdaigle !_

 _Maman, à qui tu manques énormément. »_

Comme d'habitude, ce fut le mot de Luna qui l'empêcha d'éclater en sanglots. Pour une fois, il était assez long. Etant donné que ses seules interactions étaient par écrit, Anna sentit son cœur déborder de reconnaissance. L'écriture était brouillonne, le parchemin tâché d'encre. Luna avait dû faire vite pour ne pas se faire prendre, sûrement.

« _Anna,_

 _Joyeuses Fêtes !_

 _Je rentre chez moi, pour Noël. Je te rapporterai une prune dirigeable, tu verras elles sont très drôles._

 _Anna, ne t'en veut pas trop, d'accord ? Tout le monde a des moments de faiblesse, parfois, il s'est juste avéré que la tienne prenne place à un très mauvais moment. Juliette est en sécurité, à présent, et elle est en parfaite santé, elle n'a aucune séquelle et aucune cicatrice._

 _Il y a plus de gens qui te comprennent que tu ne le penses, Anna. Le monde entier ne t'en veut pas, certaines personnes t'ont pardonné. Anthony, par exemple, laisse-le te consoler, Anna, s'il te plaît._

 _Luna_

 _PS : Je t'ai laissé des Chicaneurs dans ta valise. »_

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent plus calmes. Il y avait moins d'élèves, que ce soit ceux qui disparaissaient mystérieusement après avoir essuyé une punition particulièrement cruelle, ou ceux qui étaient tout simplement rentré chez eux. Anna passa ses vacances cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir ses cadeaux, les papiers colorés qui les emballaient étaient la seule touche de couleur dans sa vie toute grise. Elle les avait disposés autour de son lit, comme une sorte de rempart entre elle et le reste de Poudlard, le reste du monde, et, à l'intérieur, se trouvait les mots de Luna et la lettre de sa mère. Derrière, il semblait que la vie s'illuminait un peu – un tout petit peu, certes, mais tout était bon à prendre.

A la fin des vacances, de nombreux élèves partis chez eux ne revinrent pas. Et Luna aussi. Poudlard avait définitivement perdu sa flamme, ses bruits enjoués, le silence et la mort avaient ravagés tout le château.

Luna n'était plus là.

Dans ce calme lugubre, Anna sentait soudain à quel point elle avait changé. Elle était tellement vidée. Elle était tellement détachée de tout, c'était comme si le froid de décembre s'était infiltré dans son cœur et l'avait glacé, malgré ses remparts de papiers colorés.

Lorsqu'elle croisait le regard plein de haine d'un élève, à présent, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était cette entêtante interrogation qui la taraudait jour et nuit :

 ** _Pourquoi la haïssait-on alors qu'elle n'existait pas ?_**

Anthony vint la trouver une semaine après que ses yeux aient perdu la minuscule lueur d'espoir qui les animait, avant les vacances.

La jeune fille était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et elle contemplait le lac gelé qui faisait miroiter l'éclat du soleil d'hiver. Les rayons voulaient pénétrer l'eau pour s'ébattre avec les sirènes et faire briller les coquillages tapissant le fond du lac, mais le givre leur en refusait catégoriquement l'accès.

C'était incroyablement triste, comme vision, mais aucune larme ne voulait venir glisser le long de sa joue. Peut-être avait-elle trop pleuré, et maintenant, elle avait épuisé sa réserve de sanglots.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Anthony se poster près d'elle. Anthony était un grand garçon, encore plus grand qu'elle, il était facile à repérer.

\- Anna, il avait la voix enrouée, ça va ?

\- Oui.

La réponse, sèche et glaciale, était à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne mentait donc pas vraiment, songea-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour … Tu sais. Je comprends, Anna.

Cette fois-ci, Anna ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Qui comprenait, vraiment ?

\- Anna, regarde-moi.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Anna planta ses yeux dans ceux, tristes et gris, comme son cœur, d'Anthony.

Le jeune homme lui prit fiévreusement la main et la serra si fort qu'Anna ne sentait plus ses doigts. Elle ne sentait plus rien, de toute façon.

\- Je serais toujours là, pour toi, d'accord ? Je ferai ce que tu veux, je te protègerai, je …

Anthony n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que ce soit lui, qui lui écrive, et Luna qui lui parle. Oui, cela aurait été bien mieux. Luna lui manquait terriblement. Juliette aussi, bien sûr, et Lilas, et ses parents ...

Anthony avait la main si chaude et si moite.

\- Anna, dis quelque chose. Je me suis dit, je veux dire … C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu comprends ce que je dis, ou pas ?

Aussi maladroit qu'Anthony fut avec les mots, oui, Anna comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il _l'aimait_.

Mais, de la même façon que la haine, elle ne comprenait pas, finalement.

 ** _Pourquoi l'aimait-il alors qu'elle n'existait pas ?_**

 **A/N : Une petite review ? :)** ****


	4. Lâcheté

\- Anthony, prononça Anna, et les syllabes semblaient étrangères dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle avait articulé ce prénom tellement de fois … Il y a longtemps. En réalité, ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé à haute voix le prénom de quelqu'un.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle tremblait.

\- Anthony, dit-elle encore une fois, comme pour savourer le son qui sortait de ses lèvres, l'identité d'une personne se trouvait juste au bout de sa langue, Anthony. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Une bonne idée ? Anna, rien n'est une bonne idée en ce moment ! Anna …

La façon dont il disait son prénom, avec tant de ferveur, de _vie_ , lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas complétement disparu.

\- Anna, je m'en fiche. Les Carrow m'ont déjà tabassés un bon nombre de fois, je suis … Je suis habitué.

\- Mais là, ce ne seront pas les Carrow qui te tabasseront, Anthony. Ce seront _tes amis_. Peut-être que ce sera Lilas, qui t'enverra un sort la première, elle me hait. Ou alors Terry ? J'ai assisté à une de ses punitions. Oui, ce sera Terry, il  
te donnera un gros coup de poing dans l'œil.

Anthony la saisit par les épaules et la secoua. La longue chevelure brune d'Anna s'agita violemment et vint frapper d'un coup brusque la fenêtre. Anthony déglutit et la lâcha, regagnant ses esprits.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi calme en disant ça, Anna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es toute froide …

Anna renversa sa tête en arrière et émit un petit bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un rire étranglé.

\- Anthony, un souffle de vie qui sortait de sa bouche pour s'évaporer immédiatement dans l'air glacial du château, Anthony, c'était si éphémère, ça ne suffisait pas, Anthony, je suis morte.

Evidemment, Anthony ne compris pas.

\- Anna, ne plaisante pas avec ça … Il y a des vrais morts, dans cette guerre, dis pas ça.

La jeune fille le poussa et s'enfuit.

Le lendemain, Anthony ne chercha plus à lui parler. A la place, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se mettait tout près d'elle, si près qu'il la touchait presque. La chaleur irradiant de corps réchauffait Anna. Il y avait quelqu'un qui était là. Quelqu'un  
qui se souciait d'elle sans qu'elle ait à craindre qu'il soit puni par sa faute. C'était agréable.

Ses parents ne répondaient plus à ses lettres. Luna était morte, sûrement. Juliette … Disparue. Lilas s'était enfuie avec ses sœurs … Anna se sentait glisser vers l'indifférence, tous ses repères étaient engloutis les uns après les autres. Comment exister  
quand votre monde s'effondre ?

Mais il y avait Anthony, respire Anna, Anthony et sa présence silencieuse et chaleureuse, Anthony incarnait la vie. La vie était tout près d'Anna, _elle la touchait presque_.

Il ne restait plus aucun né-moldu dans le château. Les seules personnes à torturer, à présent, étaient les élèves soupçonnés de faire partie de l'"A.D". Le sigle, s'il on en croyait les nombreuses inscriptions sur les murs du château, signifiait « Armée  
de Dumbledore ».

Anna s'interrogeait souvent sur la signification de ce nom. L'armée d'Harry Potter n'aurait-elle pas été un choix plus judicieux ?

Albus Dumbledore l'avait toujours impressionné, avait toujours impressionné tout le monde en fait, même Vous-Savez-Qui, la bravade semblait évidente.

Mais enfin, il était mort. N'était-ce pas grotesque de prendre comme signe d'espoir, comme cri de ralliement, comme flambeau de la résistance, un homme éteint, vaincu justement par Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts ? Dumbledore, avant même de devenir  
un symbole, avait été détruit, ravagé non seulement par les Mangemorts mais aussi par Rita Skeeter qui trainait son nom dans la boue.

Non, décidément, Anna ne saisissait pas la signification de ce nom. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cette "armée". Leurs actes de rébellion ne suffisaient pas à la rassurer.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voyait un tag dans un couloir, inscrit à l'encre vert émeraude, comme l'espoir, ou les yeux de Potter, apparemment, son cœur tressautait de joie.

"Harry Potter est toujours vivant", "Nous continuons à lutter", "Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire tous taire" clamaient les inscriptions, nourrissant son espoir ténu.

Avait-elle encore le droit d'avoir de l'espoir ? Avait-elle encore le droit de soutenir la cause d'Harry Potter ?

Lorsqu'elle essayait de pointer les différences entre elle et le reste de la Garde, elle y arrivait de moins en moins.

C'était horrifiant de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous comme elle. Que leur lâcheté était leur part d'inhumanité. Que leur cruauté naissait de leur peur. Que le mal était si banal qu'on pouvait le confondre avec l'instinct de conservation.

Anthony se rendait-il compte de la noirceur du cœur d'Anna, ou était-il aveuglé par son effrayante normalité ? Il devait s'accrocher au souvenir de la jeune fille souriante et un peu timide qu'elle avait été, se persuader de la bonté qui devait être enfouie  
quelque part dans ce grand corps solide, se convaincre du remords qu'Anna devait éprouver pour ses actes horribles.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'Anna avait fait, c'était se dédouaner, s'effacer pour oublier, laisser sa lâcheté prendre les commandes, sombrer dans la dépression pour devenir un automate sans émotions. Etre un monstre d'égoïsme, c'était tellement humain, n'est-ce  
pas ? Anthony ne pouvait que la pardonner, il ne pouvait condamner son humanité.

La pire lâcheté d'Anna était probablement de ne pas le détromper.

Lors de la Libération de Poudlard par l'Ordre du Phénix, Anna se terra dans les cachots avec les premières années et les gens qui ne voulaient pas combattre.

De temps en temps, l'éclat d'un sortilège venait éclairer un bref instant la sombre pièce, et les élèves tressaillaient, priant pour que personne ne viennent les déloger de leur cachette. Des pleurs se répercutaient parfois contre les murs humides, suivi  
d'imprécations qui enjoignaient le silence le plus total.

Autour d'Anna, les mêmes visages suintant la sueur et la peur, les yeux grands ouverts pour essayer de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité, la bouche frémissante, le pouls s'affolant au rythme des cris de souffrance qui résonnaient à l'extérieur.

Un garçon roux retenait ses larmes près de la jeune fille. Un Serpentard de deuxième année, le nez en trompette, des tâches de rousseurs constellant ses joues encore un peu rebondies barbouillées de cendres et barrées d'égratignures. Il avait une grosse  
chevalière en argent sur sa main qui dénotait singulièrement de son apparence enfantine. C'était si étrange de s'accrocher à des détails dans cette situation, mais la chevalière occupait toute l'attention d'Anna. Elle était hideuse, elle brillait  
de mille feux, elle était toute propre, lourde, symbolisant une force absente de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, Anna prit la main du garçon pour lui retirer sa chevalière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle avec tant de reconnaissance qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il croyait qu'elle voulait lui tenir la main. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Et soudain, les  
larmes refluèrent.

\- Ca va aller.

La voix d'Anna, fragile, douce, tremblante, rappelait les premières intonations maternelles. Les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

\- J'en suis sûre, ça va aller.

\- Comment tu sais ?, chuchota quelqu'un.

\- La résilience, répondit Anna d'une voix encore hésitante, la plus grande force de l'espèce humaine, c'est sa résilience. Ce n'est pas son courage, sa bonté, sa force, ou même son intelligence. C'est sa capacité à se relever après des épreuves qui l'ont  
presque terrassé, de s'adapter à de nouvelles circonstances. C'est pour ça qu'il faut des gens qui se battent et des gens qui se cachent, aujourd'hui. On forme un équilibre, s'ils meurent tous – un glapissement dans le fond de la salle – s'ils meurent  
tous, nous, nous serons là pour prendre le relais. Que ce soit sous Vous-savez-quiou sous Harry Potter, on survit.

Anthony déboula dans la pièce et tout le monde hurla de terreur.

\- Anna, cria-t-il, Anna, t'es où ?

La jeune fille se leva et Anthony se précipita vers elle et lui prit le bras. Du sang maculait son visage et il avait l'air paniqué.

\- Harry est mort. On s'en va. MAINTENANT !

Le monde s'écroula.

Anthony la tirait par le bras à travers les méandres du château, courant à toute vitesse.

\- On se cachera, lui expliquait-il, on… Je sais pas, on trouvera un moyen. On partira à l'étranger. Là, on va essayer de sortir du parc pour pouvoir transplaner, je sais pas où encore, t'as une idée ?

Il parlait avec urgence, les mots allaient encore plus vite que ses jambes.

\- On abandonne les autres ?, murmura Anna.

Anthony s'arrêta brutalement et sa mâchoire se contracta. Ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement.

\- C'est chacun pour sa peau à présent. Anna, c'est maintenant que tu te soucies des autres ?, il éclata de rire avant de laisser échapper un sanglot, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Il y avait un petit garçon. Il était terrorisé. On ne peut pas le laisser, chuchota la jeune fille.

Elle prit la main d'Anthony avec fermeté pour l'empêcher de trembler. Le jeune homme respirait fort, la peur dilatait ses pupilles, on aurait dit un animal pris en chasse.

La peur est une petite mort, celle de l'esprit. Il fallait la combattre par le savoir, réinsuffler de la raison dans le chaos.

\- On va soigner les blessés et réconforter les gens, Anthony.

Cette phrase sonna comme une délivrance.


End file.
